Nothing So Simple
by RobinRocks
Summary: If only it truly was as simple as a single sentence. SuzakuxLelouch 50 Sentences challenge.


An interesting point to observe that every _Code Geas_s fic I have written so far has been a shonen-ai pairing between Lelouch and Suzaku; and that also the reason for each of them rests with AutumnDynasty...

This 50 Sentence malarky being no exception.

Nothing So Simple

_Code Geass_ – SuzakuxLelouch: 50 Sentences

**1) Walking**

The way Lelouch lags behind even as they only walk together through the Ashford grounds to their next lesson reminds Suzaku of the way Lelouch used to lag behind when they went out walking when they were little kids, too.

**2) Waltz**

Lelouch has seen Suzaku dance with Euphemia; but can't help but think that the waltz of their Knightmares locked in bloody battle would be so much more beautiful.

**3) Wishes**

And then, at other times, Lelouch lies awake at night and wishes there were no Knightmares – or nightmares – at all.

**4) Wonder**

Knowing, as he does, that Suzaku shouldn't instil any feeling within him other than hatred (yet knowing, as he does, that Suzaku instils him far more than that), Lelouch often wonders if Suzaku's blood would feel different on his hands to anyone else's.

**5) Worry**

"Why do you always look so worried?" Suzaku asks sleepily, nuzzling close to him in the hot, hazy aftermath of their sin; though Suzaku doesn't know what Lelouch knows, and that alone is enough to cement the worry in those violet eyes.

**6) Whimsy**

It's a whimsy of Lelouch's to carve a world for Nunally in which there is no war, only beauty, but that is for _Nunally_; a whimsy of his own, for purely himself, would be a world in which there is no cause to fight with Suzaku, because Suzaku has seen the errors in his own cause.

**7) Wasteland**

Incidentally, Area 11 isn't as much of a wasteland as the Britannians believe it to be; it's where Suzaku came from, after all.

**8) Whiskey and Rum**

"Heh, I guess you were bored, then, to be gambling so foolishly like that?" Suzaku laughs when Lelouch boredly recounts him the tales of what he used to do, long before Suzaku (or CC) came on the scene; "What's next, whiskey and rum?"

**9) War**

Ironic, really, that it was the war that brought them together again – because it was the war that tore them apart the first time, and the war that will tear them apart a second time, too.

**10) Weddings**

When they were little, they used to play weddings, usually with Nunally as the bride; but though they'd been too young to realise that marrying each other – on Nunally's insistence – was never going to be an option for them, they'd been old enough to realise that they had a stronger bond than marriage anyway.

**11) Birthday**

On his birthday, Suzaku was undoubtedly bitten by Arthur during that day's Student Council Meeting; five places, he claimed, and later that night demanded that Lelouch kiss them all better – though Lelouch was certain that Arthur hadn't bitten Suzaku in at least three of them.

**12) Blessing**

At times, he considers Geass a curse; and at other times, such as the time he used it to save Suzaku's life, he considers it a blessing.

**13) Bias**

Suzaku shouldn't be in the Britannian army – he's an Eleven, Japanese, and he should be fighting alongside Zero and the Order of the Black Knights for his _own_ freedom; it's only some filthy bias they feed him that keeps him loyal, Lelouch is certain of it.

**14) Burning**

Suzaku's first kiss is always sure to light a fire that keeps his lithe body burning until long after its over; to keep aglow the memory of it when they curl up in each others' arms and think about what's right about it rather than what's wrong.

**15) Breathing**

Truthfully, it's only concentrating on a steady pattern of breathing that stops Lelouch from going completely mad when Suzaku makes love to him.

**16) Breaking**

Even amidst the wild, uncontrollable tremors of insane laughter that shudder through Lelouch at this point – on knowing now that it is Suzaku (_his Suzaku_) who pilots that damnable white Lancelot – he feels not only his mind breaking, but also his heart, because this is the final stab to it.

**17) Belief**

For a long time afterwards, Lelouch cannot look Suzaku in the eye, even when he's pinned to the mattress beneath him; because although Suzaku never _lied_ to him (Lelouch never _asked_ him if he piloted the Lancelot), Lelouch still can't believe that it's he who has caused him all this trouble.

**18) Balloon**

At the school fete, after dragging Kallen away from Suzaku – given that they now both know each other to be on opposing sides – Lelouch goes outside to take a breath and, on seeing a balloon float past, hurls a rock at it, because it just isn't _fair_.

**19) Balcony**

"But don't they both die?" Suzaku replies against Lelouch's throat; when Lelouch says that Suzaku kissing him out here on the balcony of his room reminds him of _Romeo and Juliet_.

**20) Bane**

If only Suzaku was either the bane of his life or the love of his life; but not both at the same time.

**21) Quiet**

"You're quiet tonight," Suzaku murmurs; and Lelouch only shrugs and offers nothing, because he really does have nothing to say – and it's nice to just lie here like this and pretend that there never _will_ be anything to say.

**22) Quirks**

"Why do you always do that?" Lelouch asks lazily, watching Suzaku restlessly move his feet, sometimes lifting them off the floor altogether; and when Suzaku simply replies "Arthur", Lelouch laughs and realises he should have known that this was the motive behind such a quirk, given that they're sitting in the Student Council Room.

**23) Question**

Lelouch has asked Suzaku many questions, both meaningless and meaningful, but there's one question he can never ask him, because he doesn't want to hear the answer; "Would you still love me if you knew I was Zero?"

**24) Quarrel**

Despite his generally-placid nature, Suzaku has quite a fiery temper when he's truly provoked – Lelouch fell victim to it once, many years ago, in a childish quarrel begun by his stealing of Suzaku's toast – and that's why he can't help but wonder just what kind of monster Suzaku would become, given a gun and the knowledge of Zero's identity.

**25) Quitting**

Once, Suzaku frustratedly muttered "I wish Zero would just cut it out already…", and though he hadn't meant for Lelouch to overhear it, it was the first time that the dark-haired boy ever truly thought about quitting.

**26) Jump**

The fiery haze of Geass in his left eye dies down just in time for Lelouch to see Suzaku jump to safety from his destructing Knightmare, and for now, faced with his own escape, that's enough to keep him happy.

**27) Jester**

Suzaku can be a bit of a jester sometimes, between being chased and victimised by Arthur to occasionally walking into things and people; but he has his _own_ fool – Lelouch.

**28) Jousting**

Behind the backs of the friendship and the relationship, it feels as though they have been jousting – charging at one another with sharpened spears – and because he knows his opponent is Suzaku, winning isn't giving Lelouch any pleasure.

**29) Jewel**

Lelouch is too hard and too practical to be won over by words of sentiment – but Suzaku breathing out that his eyes look like jewels never fails to make him smile.

**30) Just**

Lelouch can't understand why Suzaku – an Eleven – can't see that what Zero is doing is good; that it's just; that it's for _him_.

**31) Smirk**

Sometimes, on feeling Suzaku's fingers entangle in his hair, Lelouch looks up at him and smirks, because he knows Suzaku likes it; he doesn't need the moans of his name to tell him that.

**32) Sorrow**

Lelouch often sits in silence in his room, filled with a sorrow that he can't describe, but he calls it 'Suzaku'; and CC watches him, her head on one side, and sometimes he wonders if it's all _her_ doing.

**33) Stupidity**

He's never forgiven Suzaku the stupidity he displayed that day Lelouch went to all the trouble of rescuing him from execution, only for Suzaku to turn his back on him and return to those who would just as soon see him dead once his usefulness runs out.

**34) Serenade**

"What was _that_, some kind of serenade?" Suzaku asks teasingly, as Lelouch collapses on top of him breathlessly; Lelouch scowls and bites his shoulder in reply to make Suzaku himself cry out.

**35) Sarcasm**

"Oh, yeah, sure, Shirley," Lelouch says airily, "love of my life,"; and when Suzaku's expression darkens a little, Lelouch waves a hand at him dismissively and continues; "I was being _sarcastic_, dumb-ass."

**36) Sordid**

"It's really quite sordid, if you ask me," CC says blandly after walking in on them on Lelouch's floor; "but you two seem to enjoy it, so never mind me," she adds, as she turns on her heel and walks straight back out again.

**37) Soliloquy**

CC often mocks his soliloquies about freeing Japan and creating a world for Nunally using Geass, and asks scathingly through a mouthful of pizza whether he'll be screwed by Suzaku before or after he saves the world.

**38) Sojourn**

Milly once organised a Student Council trip to the beach, though Shirley was incredibly disappointed that Lelouch didn't get to see her in her brand-new bikini; in fact, he and Suzaku were missing for the entire sojourn, only reappearing together right at the end of the day, claiming to have gone climbing instead, which explained their absence – but didn't explain how their lips had gotten so bruised.

**39) Share**

When they were little they used to share things like chocolate bars, but now they're older they share things like saliva too.

**40) Solitary**

By nature, neither Lelouch nor Suzaku are solitary creatures – they'd grown up in the company of one another, and as Zero and Private Kururugi, they're backed by their respective "armies"; but they're not known for sleeping alone, either.

**41) Nowhere **

Inevitably, this relationship can go nowhere – but that's one fact that Lelouch has no interest in.

**42) Neutral**

CC is so neutral about Lelouch's homosexual relationship with Suzaku that sometimes she doesn't even leave the room when they begin to make out; but luckily she's not so neutral about pizza, and will leave rather hastily if he threatens over Suzaku's shoulder to stop buying it for her.

**43) Nuance **

The deep violet nuance of Lelouch's eyes isn't always clear; sometimes unreadable, and sometimes even tinted a little crimson – but Suzaku doesn't let that bother him.

**44) Near **

Though it's said that it is wise to keep your enemies close, Lelouch doesn't feel that way when Suzaku is near him – he only feels that he never wants to let him go.

**45) Natural **

Neither Suzaku nor Lelouch have ever wondered why they have ended up together this way – it simply feels natural.

**46) Horizon **

Despite his campaign as Zero, Lelouch fears that the new world he creates for Nunally – the one waiting just beyond the horizon – will be one without Suzaku in it.

**47) Valiant **

Despite his standing as a soldier on the opposing side, Lelouch can't help but think Suzaku valiant – he is brave and beautiful, unafraid to die; though that latter is _Lelouch's_ fear.

**48) Virtuous **

Suzaku believes Lelouch to be virtuous – he's top of the class, handsome, kind, and despite the awful things Suzaku has done, he still loves him; surely, if Lelouch were twice as sinful as he, he's still be twice as virtuous.

**49) Victory **

When Lelouch and Suzaku lock eyes and guns, it's simultaneous victory.

**50) Defeat**

And it's simultaneous defeat.


End file.
